Unterlagensammlung der Beweismittel
Bericht vom 2. Tag des 5. Monats von Sir Veyt van Roth Nachricht vom Lehen Weidenwisper/von Kerzenburg Vor einigen Tagen erreichte mich die traurige Nachricht (1) dass Sir Geoffroy von Kerzenburg wenige Wochen nach dem Besuch des Ordens bei ihm verschwand und sehr wahrscheinlich inzwischen verstorben ist. Obhut über seinen Grund und Boden übernimmt sein Vetter, Steven von Waldwehr, welcher mir auch die Nachricht sandte. Zusätzlich lässt Herr von Waldwehr die gefrohrene Gestalt von Sir Geoffroys Tochter nach Herdweiler bringen und ermahnt noch einmal an unser Versprechen bezüglich des Fluches. Sie ist in einer magisch verwobenen Decke verhüllt die nicht entfernt werden sollte, oder wir legen den Argentumkreuzzug auf Eis. (Vielleicht eine Maßnahme, sollten die Untoten doch durch die Mauer kommen.) Der Besuch kam damals zustande da Sir Geoffroy aufgrund alter Verbindungen zwischen seinem Ritter und dem Ritter von Sir Arken darum geben hatte (2). Beim damaligen Besuch erhielten wir mehrere Unterlagen, da das Anwesen des Sir von Kerzenburg das ehemalige Lehnshaus des Graf von Weidenwisper ist. Die Unterlagen enthielten: - Ein Familienbild - Eine alte Lehrenskarte - Dokumente und Schriften die von Felsheim betreffen --- hiebei folgendes *Einige Briefe und Einladungen die von der Freundschaft zwischen Graf und Fürst zeugen. Einige Sendschreiben zu befreundetes Grafen des Schwestenkönigsreichs Alterac Eine Weisung von von Felsheim an Graf Weidenwisper einer grenzüberschreitenden Truppenübung der Alterac zuzustimmen und sie gewähren zu lassen. Die Truhe aus Stromgarde Vor kurzem war eine Expedition unter der Leitung von Herrn Konogar Luchszam in Stromgarde. Der Bericht (3) hierzu ist bereits bekannt. Bemerkenswert waren vorallem die Erzählungen von Hauptmann Falkweg, dass der Graf von Schneeau sehr jung war und entweder - sich hochgeschlafen hat oder - vielleicht Geburtsurkunden gefälscht wurden oder ähnliches Auch dass beide Grafen, Schneeau und Weidenwisper sich regelmäßig in Stromgarde trafen und sehr engen freundschftlichen Kontakt pflegten bis hin zum Teilen der gleichen Hübschlerinnen. Abweichend war nur der letzte Treff, der wohl recht ernst war. Die gefundene Truhe ist im Ordenshaus, der Inhalt noch nicht genauer untersucht. Außerdem ist zu vermerken dass die Familie von Sir von Bergen von der Hand der Treue ebenso aus Stromgarde stammte. Ehefrau Hanna und 2 Töchter, Susa und Mira, wobei Hannah und susa auf dem Friedhof von Stromgarde beigesetzt sind. Miras Verbleib ist aktuell unklar. Nachricht des ehemaligen Botenjungen Andrean Rasir Vor wenigen Tagen bat Herr Andrean Rasir, seines Zeichens Magier, um ein Treffen, da ihm zu Ohren gekommen war dass wir wohl etwas um die Hand der Treue wüssten. Der Bitte wurde stattgegeben und es ergab sich ein sehr interessantes Gespräch. Herr Rasir war früher als 10jähriger Magierschüler aus Alterac und fungierte als Botenjunge, zusammen mit noch einem anderen Jungen, Gander, der aber inzwischen verstorben ist, zwischen den Grafschaften Schnee (Alterac) und Weidenwisper (Lordaeron). Herr Rasir bestätigte zunächst die Erzählungen von Hauptmann Falkweg aus Stromgarde, dass beide Grafen ein sehr freundschaftliches Verhältnis pflegten und Graf von Schneeau sehr jung war für einen Grafen. Ich erklärte ihm den bisherigen Wissensstand um die Hand der Treue und um die Umstände, unter denen sie wurden, was sie nun sind. Herr Rasir wirkte sehr bedrückt und schließlich überreichte er mir eine Schriftrolle, gesiegelt mit dem Wappen von Schneeau (ein weißer Wolf vor zwei Äxten heult), das Siegel ungebrochen. Er sagte das war die letzte Nachricht von Schneeau. Ob sie für Weidenwisper war, weiß er nicht, er hatte nur einen Ort an den er sie verstecken sollte genannte bekommen, der mit einem grünen Band markiert werden sollte (Das Wappen von Weidenwisper ist großteils grün). Dazu kam er jedoch nicht mehr, da er unterwegs auf einen Trupp Orks stieß. Inhalt der Schriftrolle: *Mein Freund ich musste rasch Stromgarde verlassen! Die Gerüchte, dass Lord Uther nach Stratholme zieht, sind wahr, in seinem Gefolge Sir Maltius und die ganze Hand der Treue. Sein Ruf eilt ihm voraus und ich rate dir, dass auch du dich vorsiehst. Licht weiß, ich bedaure meine Familie im Stich zu lassen, doch letztendlich verlangen große Dinge große Opfer. A." Herr Rasir erzählte des weiteren dass er einmal einen solchen Brief gelesen habe der an Weidenwisper gehen solle. Graf Aurelius von Schneeau spielte darin die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Menschen und Orks herunter und Weidenwisper solle sich keine Sorgen machen. Herr Rasir sprach damals mit einem seiner Ausbilder der Magier übe die Zeilen und auch jener wieß ihn sofort an, das gelesene zu vergessen und sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Es gab Orks in Alterac, aber er habe nie Orks in Schneeau gesehen. Als welche schließlich auftauchten wurde kurz darauf Alterac zum Verräter erklärt. Er hat auch nie die Post zwischen Schneeau und seinem Fürstentum, Silberbach, gesehen. Herr Rasir bat um eine Möglichkeit mit der Hand der Treue zu sprechen, da ihm wohl eine Schuld auf den Schulter liege welche er gern endlich begleichen möchte. Ich versprach ihm es zu versuchen ein Treffen zu arangieren. Wichtiger Nachtrag: Beim Zusammenfassen der bekannten Fakten ist mir aufgefallen dass Sir Geoffroys Nachname kein unbekannter ist. Von Kerzenburg ist der Mädchenname von Lady Brihanna Felswald. Der Verbleib ihres Sohnes Maximilian, Erstgeborener Sohn, ist laut Bericht (4) von Freiherr Linnard unklar. Anhänge: (1) Ein mit feinen Lettern in Tinte beschrifteter Brief findet seinen Weg in das Postfach. Er ist schlicht mit dem Symbol des Lichts gesiegelt, das Papier hat eine hohe Qualität. Treue dem Licht Sir van Roth, mit Bedauern teile ich euch mit, dass mein Vetter Geoffroy von Kerzenburg nunmehr seit drei Monaten vermisst wird. Ich nehme das Schlimmste an. Er verließ wenige Wochen nach eurer Abreise sein Anwesen um der ominösen Sachlage selbst auf den Grund zu gehen. Bis die gebührende Zeit und die Formalitäten zur Erklärung seines - für mich außer Frage stehenden Todes - geklärt sind, übernehme ich die Obhut über seinen Grund und Boden. Da er mir sagte, ihr stündet im Wort bezüglich des Schicksals meiner Nichte habe ich mir erlaubt, diese in eure Fürsorge zu geben. Sie wird just Richtung Herdweiler verbracht. Ich rate euch dringend die magisch bewobene Decke nicht zu entfernen, es sei denn, ihr wünscht einen localen, massiven Wintereinbruch. Gutes Gelingen in dieser Angelegenheit! Steven von Waldwehr (2) Sir Arken, ihr werdet euch meiner aus Jugendzeiten nicht mehr entsinnen doch habe ich euch nie vergessen. Ihr ward es damals, der einen jungen unbeholfenen Knappen aus dem Fluss zog als dieser das unstete Pferd seines Herren nicht mehr halten konnte und ihr ward es auch, der mit diesem loszog um bei Nacht und Nebel das Tier noch rechtzeitig aufzulesen, bevor einer unserer Ritter den Fehltritt bemerkte. Ihr habt mir damals eine ordentliche Tracht Prügeln erspart und selbst eine riskiert. Ich erinnere mich seither gerne daran, dass es manchmal die kleinen Gesten sind, die uns in Zeiten der Zweifel daran erinnern wer wir sind. Euer Ritter, Sir Duncan Ian von Tieritz, war damals ein Freund meine Ritters, Sir Sebastian von Tyron, und ich war natürlich sein Knappe, Geoffroy von Kerzenburg. Doch ich schreibe euch nicht so unvermittelt um der alten Zeiten willen. Es beschämt mich, doch Stolz ist etwas, das ich mir zurzeit nicht leisten kann. Ich muss mich in Zeiten der Not an euch wenden, ich weiß nicht mehr, an wen sonst. Und wenn ihr auch nichts auf die Freundschaft unserer Ritter geben mögt, dann bitte ich euch von Ritter zu Ritter - oder vielmehr als ein Vater - um eure Hilfe. Ein Unglück hat sich auf meine Blutlinie gelegt. Erst verlor ich meine Frau durch eine Krankheit und nun droht mir meine Tochter durch einen Fluch verloren zu gehen. Sie ist das wertvollste was mir in meinem Leben noch geblieben ist und ich wäre bereit euch alles andere was ich besitze zu überlassen, so ihr mir nur helft. Meinen fähigsten Diener und Knecht Leonard habe ich bereits entsannt die Ereignisse zu klären doch kam er nie zurück. Alle anderen sind zu furchtsam und nicht töricht genug auszuziehen. Männer und Frauen in Waffen sind mir schon lange keine mehr geblieben und die wenigen Menschen, die auf meinem Anwesen Zuflucht suchen sprechen abergläubisches Geschwätz über alte Geister und Feenvolk. Ich aber glaube meine Tochter ist dem Werk eines bösen Magiers oder Hexer anheimgefallen, eines Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut, welcher das, was wer getan hat auch wieder rückgängig machen kann. Ich bitte euch, sucht mich auf meinem Anwesend am Ostufer des Lordameresee auf wann immer euch dies möglich scheint. Ich bete zum Licht, das ihr die Bitte eines alten Vaters erhört und ich bete zum Licht, das ihr meine Tochter zu retten vermögt. Möge das Licht über euch und euer Haus wachen Geoffroy von Kerzenburg (3) Bericht Konogar Luchszam zur Mission Stromgarde (Informationsbeschaffung) (27ter des 04ten Monats) Die Anreise verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Nahe Stormgarde traf man auf die Mietklinge Scath die ich kurzfristig nach Norden schicken konnte um die Mission zu unterstützen. Erste Anlaufstelle war die Kapelle vor Ort, wo Herr Luchszam Gelegenheit hatte ein Ortsverzeichnis zu studieren. Es fand sich ein vertrauter Name: Sir Ludwig von Bergen wurde in oder bei Stromgarde geboren. Er hatte eine Ehre Frau Hannah und zwei Töchter: Susa und Mira. Die angrenzenden Gräber offenbarten, das Hannah und Susa von Bergen dort begraben liegen. Die Gruppe musste sich durch das Ogerviertel schlagen. Es gab keine Verluste, allerdings ein paar Verletzte. Oben im Turm fand die Gruppe einen Oger auf einer Kiste, einen Anziehl in einem Bannkreis und eine andere Kreatur die als Blau/Schwarz und die Umgebung aufsaugend beschrieben wurde. Anziehl war offenbar eingesperrt im Bannkreis, schien Kunde über den Inhalt der Kiste zu haben und auch, dass dieser nützlich sei für die Gruppe. Er muss mit Sir Veyt gesprochen haben, während des Gesprächsverlaufs. Um an den Inhalt der Kiste zu kommen benötigte die Gruppe den Schlüssel, den Schlüssel hatte Anziehl und der war im Bannkreis unerreichbar. Also versuchten die Anwesenden einen Tausch. Der Oger nahm einen Gegenstand von Pater Aedan an und gab den gefangenen Anziehl mit Hilfe einer arkanen Formel frei. Zitat: Der Oger sprach einen arkanen Spruch mit Nekatrine. (Bedaure, aber das musste ich für die Nachwelt festhalten.) Sir Veyt ließ Scath die Kiste mit dem Schlüssel öffnen, den Anziehl ihnen nach seiner Befreiung übergab. Er verließ den Ort umgehend. Die Gruppe fand später am Fuße des Turmes ein klagendes Ogerähnliches etwas das zerstört wurde. Die Beschreibung war hier schwierig, vielleicht kann das wer ergänzen. In der Kiste befanden sich Bilder, Papiere und ein Siegelring. Die Kiste ist derzeit verschlossen und im Ordenshaus, ich hab den Schlüssel. Herr Luchszam gab den Hinweis, dass die Kiste möglicherweise einen doppelten Boden hat oder dergleichen. Herr Luchszam merkte an, dass die Oger die Gruppe auf dem Rückweg mieden. Allgemeine Anmerkung von Herr Luchszam: *Zur Verbesserung der Befehlskette während der Mission wird angeregt, eine Befehlslage vor Antritt der Mission zu empfehlen. Es wird angeregt, diesen Bericht gegenlesen zulassen um ggf. weitere Ergänzungen anzufügen. Es wird weiterhin empfohlen den Informationsfluss zu verbessern, sei es durch regelmäßige Treffen, Rundschreiben oder gemeinsame Akteneinsicht. /Lyre 28.04. (4) Ehre und Stärke Sir van Roth, Ihr hattet mich gebeten, mir das geborgene Adelsregister von Lady Groschka aushändigen zu lassen und durchzusehen. Lady Groschka hat es mir sofort übergeben als ich sie darauf ansprach und ich habe vor einiger Zeit mit der Durchsicht begonnen. Im Adelsregister selber ist keien Brihanna Felsenwald verzeichnet. Allerdings ist das Adelsregister teilweise in einem sehr schlechten Zustand. Ich kann daher keine Gewähr dafür übernehmen, dass es im Adelsregister nicht doch einen Eintrag über Lady Brihanna Felsenwald gibt. Bei der Durchsicht des Verzeichnisses fiel mir jedoch eine Lady Brihanna von Kerzenburg auf. Ich fand folgenden Eintrag zu ihr: *(Datum unleserlich) „Vermählung von Tobias Felsenwald mit Brihanna von Kerzenburg“ Aus vergleichbaren besser leserlichen Eintragungen ergibt sich, dass die Braut in der Regel den Namen des Ehegatten annahm. Ich gehe daher davon aus, das es sich bei Brihanna von Kerzenburg um die uns heute bekannte Brihanna Felsenwald handelt. Im Adelsregister finden sich weitere Eintragungen, die sich dem Adelshaus Felsenwald zuordnen lassen. Die stets links auf den Blättern angeordneten Daten sind jedoch durch Feuer und teilweise auch Nagetiere verloren gegangen. *Geburt des Stammhalters Maximiliam des Hauses Felsenwald. Eltern: To... Felsenwald und seiner Ge...lin Bri...na Felsenwald *Geb... des zw.it.. Sohnes Leonhard des Ha...s Fel....ald E...rn: Tobias Fe....w.ald ... sei... G..ahlin Brihan.. Fels....ld Mit sehr krakeliger Schrift fand sich dort ein weiterer Eintrag über den Tod von Leonhard und Tobias von Felsenwald. Sie scheinen beide bei der Säuberung von Stratholme ums Leben gekommen zu sein. *Traue.fe..r für Tobias und Leonh..d Fel...w.ld die in Str..h.lme hingemetzlt wur..n. Das Licht sei ihnen gnädig. Dem Adelsregister lag eine fast völlig zerstörte Steuerliste bei. Ihr konnte ich entnehmen dass das Geschlecht der von Felsenwalds Steuern für Stück Land und ein Haus vor Stratholme – also im heutigen Pestwald – zahlen musste. Falls gewünscht kann ich Euch auch hiervon eine Abschrift zusenden. Über den Verbleib des Maximiliam von Felsenwald fand ich keine Eintragungen im Adelsregister. Bitte teilt mir mit, ob Ihr weitere Auskünfte wünscht oder ich das Adelsregister und die Überreste der Steuerliste Lady Groschka zurück geben kann. Eure Adjadantin erhält eine Kopie dieses Schreibens. Linnárd von Wolfenberg Protokoll von der Öffnung der Kiste aus Stromgarde (vom 12.05.) von Lyrelle Protokoll von der Öffnung der Kiste aus Stromgarde (vom 12.05.): Anwesend: Dame Dyrana McMarco Sir Veyt van Roth Konogar Luchszam billiger Kathul Die Kiste wies folgenden Inhalt auf: Schwerer Silbersiegelring mit dem Wappen derer von Schneeau (Weißer Wolf der vor zwei gekreuzten Äxten heult) – der Ring hat ein kleines Fach mit Pulverresten. Wohlmöglich ein Gift oder eine Droge auf erste Beschau hin. Nichts sehr ungewöhnliches unter Adligen. Urkunde: Landbesitzt nördlich von Strahnbrad; Ausgestellt auf Aurelius von Schneeau. Dame Dyrana bot an, die Echtheit von einem entfernten Bekannten prüfen zu lassen. Bild (schwarz/weiß): Ein Kind das bäuchlings auf einer Felldecke liegt und spielt. (Beschriftung auf der Rückseite: Sibylle *12.05… ) (oh alles gute zum Wiegentag) Bild (schwarz/weiß): Eine junge Frau und ein junger etwas beleibterer Mann. Beide Lächeln recht glücklich, gehobene Kleidung sehr offensichtlich Personen von Stand. Beschriftung auf der Rückseite (Aurelius & Magdalena) ______________________ Ein (jetzt nicht mehr) verschlossener Brief: Adressiert ist das Schreiben an Ruger Ehrfeld – Westfall. Inhalt: Ruger, mein Freund, unsere Pläne sind vollends aufgegangen und die Lage entwickelt sich im Hinblick auf unser Ziel sehr gut. Nur Graf von Weidenwisper hat sich als etwas zu loyal erwiesen. Weiteres bei einem persönlichen Treffen, ich hörte, Lord Uther ist auf dem Weg nach Stratholme, vielleicht ist er sogar schon eingetroffen. Ich werde drei Tage an unserem üblichen Treffpunkt warten, dann werde ich weiter reisen zu meinen Verbündeten wie wir es besprochen haben. Spätestens dort, sollten wir uns also wieder sehen. A.v.S. _____________________ Bei genauer Untersuchung fand sich ferner eine lockere Seitenwand, dahinter ein buntes Emblem. Eine Klaue (Vogelklaue?) gekreuzt mit einer Feder vor dunkelrotem Grund. Alles bunt bemalt, entweder ein wichtiges Symbol oder Sibylles Beißholz. Folgendes wurde besprochen: Unter den Kathul gab es einen Ehrfeld aus Westfall, der war Schreinersohn. Verbleib des Kathul ist über den Vas-Kathul zu klären. Aurelius von Schneeau war vielleicht ein Hochstapler der seine Privilegien ergaunert hat. Er ist sehr jung zum Grafen geworden, vielleicht fälschte er seine Geburtsurkunde, vielleicht ist die Frau auf dem Bild nur eine Hübschlerin die den Anschein wahren soll. Ggf. geben Adelsarchive Aufschluss? Das Bild auf dem Emblem weist Ähnlichkeiten mit orcischer oder taurischer Handwerkskunst auf. Vielleicht sollte da mal ein Raritätensammler drüber schauen. Vielleicht kenne ich sogar jemanden, der das gegen ein kleines Entgelt tun könnte… /lyre P. S. wenn dieser Silberring nicht mehr gebraucht wird…also bevor den jemand ins Archiv legt würde ich ihn borgen so – sagen wir als Dauerleihe? Alteracurkunde In der Anlage findet sich die originale Urkunde aus der Truhe aus dem Alterac und die relevanten Erkenntnisse die Dyrana über die Urkunde nebst drum rum herausfinden konnte. /Lyre Liebe Lyrelle, Bezüglich der Recherche habe ich einige Dinge ausbuddeln können. Die sieben Tage Frist war schwierig einzuhalten, aber wie heißt es so schön? Genug Willenskraft kann Berge versetzen. Und genug Druck Diamanten entstehen lassen. Ich kann dir sagen dass die Urkunde von einem Berater Lord Perenoldes selbst unterzeichnet wurde. Wenn man bedenkt welche Interessen der ehemalige Herrscher des Alterac hatte, war es vielleicht ein Arrangement das Beiden zugute kam. Alles in allem allerdings vollkommen rechtens. Er trat die Führung seiner Grafschaft in jungen Jahren schon an. Mit 16 oder 17 Jahren in etwa. Sein Vater (Luka von Schneeau) starb zwei Jahre zuvor bei einem Jagdunfall. Nachdem die Mutter (Anastasia von Schneeau) an der Geburt eines namentlich nicht weiter erwähnten Kindes starb (Es ist nicht festgehalten ob dieses Kind das gleiche Schicksal ereilte) trat Aurelius die Grafschaft an. Mit Magdalena von Schneeau hat er zumindest ein Kind (Die kleine Sybille). Was allerdings interessanter ist: Magdalena war eine Birkenwald von Tannen (klingt komisch, ist aber so) dessen Haus wiederrum verbunden ist mit den Weidenwispers. Also waren die beiden um ein paar Ecken miteinander Verbunden, was ihre Bekanntschaft und Freundschaft erklären könnte. Als es übrigens für Lord Perenolde kritisch wurde, bzw. für das gesamte Königreich Alterac, floh Magdalena mit dem Kind in den Süden. Dass es Aurelius schon ein Jahr früher tat, könnte nahelegen dass er ihr den Weg geebnet hat. Durch den Krieg gibt es diesbezüglich allerdings nicht mehr herauszufinden für mich. Die Spur von Magdalena verlor sich schlicht. ... Skizze der Verknüpfungen von Veyt van Roth thumb|left|800px Ergebnisse der Untersuchung des Abzeichens aus der Stromgarde-Kiste Ergebnis der Untersuchung des Abzeichens aus der Stromgarde-Kiste von Veyt van Roth Wie vermutet ist das Abzeichen orcischen Ursprungs. Das Symbol auf dem Abzeichen konnte einem Orcclan zugeordnet werden, welcher als "Fänge der Wildnis" bekannt ist. Der Clan verließ damals trotz großer Verbundenheit zu seinen Traditionen die Heimat um sich der Invasion anzuschließen. Besonders ausgeprägt scheinen dei Schamanistischen Fähigkeiten innerhalb des Clans zu sein. Der Clan hat zudem nachweisbar Verbindungen in den Alteracer Adel gehabt. Das rückt sowohl von Schneeau als auch seinen Fürsten ins direkte Ziel. Nach Niederschlagung der Rebellion zertreute sich der Clan. Seine Reste haben sich wohl im Brachland wieder zusammengefunden wo sie wohl bis heute ein Nomadenleben führen. Eine Kontaktaufnahme wäre vermutlich keine gute Idee, von der Umsetzung ganz zu schweigen. Da Schamanen dafür bekannt sind, die Elemente zu kontrollieren, ist es möglich, dass damals zum Tarnen der Truppenbewegung das Wetter beeinflusst wurde. Sei es durch Nebel oder starken Regen oder verfrühten Schnee. Es-Kathul Lyrelle gab an noch alte Bekannte in der Gegend von Alterac zu haben, die sich vielleicht noch an seltsame Wetterphänomene in der damaligen Zeit erinnern. Es wird versucht, Kontakt herzustellen. Bericht zum Besuch bei Ehrfeld von Veyt van Roth Am Abend des 12. Tages des 6. Monats reisten Herr Luchszam und ich nach Westfall, um den Hof der Ehrfelds aufzusuchen. Wir hofften dort Hinweise auf den Verbleib der Schneeaus zu finden, wurde ein "Ruger Ehrfeld" doch in dem SChreiben genannt, welches in Stromgarde gefunden worden war. Der Hof befindet sich im südlichen Westen des Landes, nicht weit entfernt vom Lehen von Lady Lightblade, geb. von Breent. Bewirtschaftet wird der Hof von einer jungen Frau geschätzt Ende Zwanzig. Sie stellte sich als Marlene Ehrfeld vor. Zunächst war sie recht locker, doch als die Fragen aufkamen nach Ruger Ehrfeld wurde sie zusehends nervös und verspannt. Sie fragte warum wir die Vergangenheit wieder aufwühlen wollen, von der sie nichts wissen will. Wir sagten direkt, dass wir auf der Suche nach Sibylle Schneeau und ihren Eltern sind, zeigten das gefundene Foto von der Tochter als Beweis. Miss Ehrfeld erzählte, dass Ruger ihr Vater ist und er sich mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen hatte. Er sitzt seit 20 Jahren im Gefängnis von Sturmwind ein, wegen Verrat bzw. Verdacht auf Verrat. Das einzige, was ihm vom Galgen rettete, war der glaube, man könne ihn dazu bringen, jene preiszugeben, mit denen er sich früher einmal verbündet hatte. Die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass es sich hierbei um von Schneeau handelt. Marlene Ehrfeld reichte vor zwei Jahren einen Gnadengesuch bie der Magistratur ein, dieser wurde jedoch abgelehnt. Den Namen "Schneeau" hat sie schon einmal gehört, ihre Mutter hatte ihn wohl einst genannt als sie noch ein Kind war. Ihre Mutter verstarb zudem vor 2 Jahren, also etwa zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der Gnadengesuch abgelehnt wurde. Den Namen "Weidenwisper" hat sie noch nie gehört. Wir versprachen mit der Magistratur über den Gnadengesuch noch einmal zu reden. Vielleicht ist es möglich, darüber etwas näheres zu erfahren, nicht zuletzt von Herrn Ehrfeld selbst. gez. Sir Veyt van Roth Ergänzung Konogar Luchszam Sehr geehrte Lyrelle, ich hoffe, dieser Bericht erreicht euch bei bester Gesundheit, sehr gerne hätte ich ihm noch ein Fässchen vom Met beigelegt, nur konnte ich den Händler nicht rechzeitig vor Verfassen und Senden dieses Schreibens erreichen. Die Reise in Richtung Westfall blieb soweit ohne Zwischenfälle, es musste nur ein Halt bei der Westbrook Garrison eingelegt werden – Grund für diese kurze Verzögerung der Reise war, die Aufgabe von Eleona von Mühlenwald dort einen Korb abzugeben. Ich habe das Gespräch so kurz wie möglich gehalten um der Aufgabe, die uns nach Westfall führte, nicht in die Länge zu schieben. In Begleitung war ich mit Sir Veyt van Roth, welcher ein guter Gesprächspartner für die Reise durch das trockene Land zu diesem Zeitpunkt war. In Westfall angekommen gab es einen weiteren kleinen Stopp, da laut Sir Veyt van Roth eine Wegbeschreibung wohl falsch aufgestellt war. Er korrigierte diesen Fehler sogleich und es zog uns weiter, tiefer in dieses Land hinein und vorbei an einem tiefen Abgrund der wohl als „Darrgoschs Deppendelle“ bekannt ist. Als wir den Hof erreichten, stellten wir fest das sich nur eine junge Dame auf diesem Befand – nach der Begrüßung und einem Gesprächsstart stellte sie sich als Marlene Ehrfeld vor. Sie wirkt sehr freundlich, wenn auch bestimmte Fragen wie die nach Ruger Ehrfeld in ihr leider Unbehagen auslösten. Es stellte sich heraus, das es ihr Vater sei und sie ist auf seinen Namen nicht gut zu sprechen, was sich später im Gespräch aber etwas änderte. Sie war sehr gastfreundlich und bot Getränke, die auf ihrem Hof entstanden, Sir Veyt van Roth und mir an, eine Geste der wir Beide gern gefolgt sind. Es war im Gespräch immer wichtig, die unangenhmen Gefühle die sie bei manchen Fragen unsererseits hatte, zu nehmen. Wie eben nach Ruger Ehrfeld und der Vergangenheit rund um diesen Namen. Sie berichtete von Diskrepanzen zwischen ihrem Vater Ruger Ehrfeld und Mitbewohnern, die er in seiner Vergangenheit kennengelernt hatte um mit ihnen zu Arbeiten. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, drückte sie es als „mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen“ aus. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie in ihrer Stimmmelodie noch immer eher schlecht auf ihren Vater zu sprechen, wenn sich auch abzeichnete das es kippen würde. Soweit sie erzählte und unseren Fragen folgte – was sie durchweg tat, wofür ich ihr dankbar bin – gab sie auch zu Wort das sich ihr Vater seit schon zu langer Zeit in einem Stormwinder Kerker befinde, ihm wird Verrat angelastet. Aufgrund der Vergangenheit des Vaters und seiner Kontakte zu anderen Mitbewohnern, erhoffte man sich aber eine Art Zusammenarbeit mit ihm. Das schützt ihn vermutlich bisher vor dem sicheren Tod. Nach den Worten von der Dame Ehrfeld, kennt ihr Vater den Namen „von Schneeau“, ihre Mutter hatte darüber berichtet, nur leider ist sie vor zwei Jahren verstorben, im selben Moment wurde auch erwähnt, das sie die Vergangenheit hat ruhen lassen. Die junge Dame Ehrfeld hatte bei der Magistratur ein Gnadengesuch eingereicht, welches leider abgelehnt wurde – dieses Gesuch könnte aber davon zeugen, das ihre Diskrepanzen zu ihrem Vater nicht in diesem Sinne tiefgehend sind, wie sie bei ihrer ersten Reaktion auf den Namen zeigte. Ich hoffe und vermute, das ihr der eigene Vater durchaus wichtig ist und bot mit Sir Veyt van Roth an, die Thematik des Gnadengesuchs neu zu erörtern um ihr die Möglichkeit eines Widersehens mit ihrem Vater zu ermöglichen. Des Weiteren scheint es von Vorteil, ihrem Vater zu helfen da er mit dem Namen „von Schneeau“ betraut ist und ich vermute, das eine Kooperation nicht ohne weiteres stattfinden wird. Ich habe die Dame noch nach weiteren Namen befragt, der Name „Weidenwisper“ war ihr leider nicht geläufig und sie wirkte auf mich nicht so, als wäre es ein Name den sie mit etwas verbindet. Der weitere Verlauf des Gespräches fand einen ruhigen Abklang, ich bot der Dame an, ihren Apfelsaft in die Taverne „Zu den Glocken von Sturmwind“ zu bringen, wobei mir Sir Veyt van Roth bei dem Transport half. Ich denke, wenn der Dame Ehrfeld geholfen wird – im Handel wie auch das Gnadengesuch vom Vater – ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Kooperation beider Mitbewohner wahrscheinlicher als sie nur auszufragen ohne etwas zu geben. Des Weiteren freut sich Miss Eleona von Mühlwald über neue Waren. Ich möchte nicht unerwähnt lassen, das ich die Zeit zwischen der beginnenden Gefangenschaft von Herr Ehrfeld bis zum ersten Gnadengesuch der Dame Marlene Ehrfeld als nicht gering einschätze, insbesondere in Anbetracht der regulären Lebenszeit jener, die an solch entfernten Orte wie Westfall leben. Inwieweit dieser Gedanke wichtig ist, mag ich nicht einzuschätzen, nur stellt sich mir die Frage, warum ein Gnadengesuch so lange hinausgezögert wurde und nach dem Gespräch dieses Abends der Eindruck entstand, es sei ihr durchaus wichtig – ich hatte das Gefühl, sie strahlte Dankbarkeit dessen aus, das wir uns der Thematik erneut annehmen würden. Leider bin ich in den nächsten Wochen eher schwer erreichbar, ich begleite und leite eine Karawane von der Taverne „Zu den Glocken von Sturmwind“ nach Herdweiler, soweit ich weiß seid ihr diejenige, die die Waren in Empfang nimmt und hoffe, wir können uns zu dem Zeitpunkt etwas unterhalten. Es gibt noch eine Randnotiz, die Dame Ehrfeld hat einen Knecht unter sich, welcher sich aber seiner Aufgabe des Öfteren verweigert, ich denke nicht, das er für die Aufklärung eine Rolle spielt. Des Weiteren werde ich mit Sir Veyt van Roth in Kontakt treten um mich zu erkundigen, wie es um die Nachforschungen zum Gnadengesuch steht, ich betrachte es als Richtig und Wichtig, dieser Thematik eine erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit zuzuschreiben. Hochachtungsvolle Grüße wünscht, Konogar Luchszam. Ergebnis Befragung von Ruger Ehrfeld Ergebnis der Befragung von Ruger Ehrfeld am 13. Tag des 7. Monats - Veyt van Roth Herr Ehrfeld (1) war im Hochsicherheitstrakt des Verlieses untergebracht, umgangssprachlich "die Endstation". Er machte zunächst einen wirren Eindruck, jedoch ließ der Gesprächsverlauf keinen Zweifel daran, dass er klar bei Verstand ist. Die Familie Ehrfeld kam aus Alterac. Er selbst war einst ein Geschäftsmann, reiste viel umher. Ruger und Graf von Schneeau waren gute Freunde, machten gemeinsam viele Geschäfte. Er war auch maßgeblich mit an dem Verrat Alteracs beteiligt. Er hat 20 Jahre lang zu den Hintergründen geschwiegen, da ihm versprochen wurde, dass als Gegenleistung sich um seine Familie gekümmert wird und diese beschützt wird, da nicht selten die Familie von Hochverrätern mit bestraft wird. Das Versprechen gab ihm einst Graf von Schneeau. Die Nachricht, dass seine Tochter den Hof nicht mehr lange halten kann und bereits verschuldet ist, sowie seine Frau vor zwei Jahren verstarb, traf ihn schwer. Die Tatsache, dass das Versprechen offenbar nicht gehalten wurde, machte ihn schließlich gefügig. Er forderte jedoch zuerst 20 Jahre Steuererlass sowie Tilgung aller Schulden seiner Tochter. Dazu soll seine Tochter von aller Schuld freigesprochen werden und nie wegen seinen FEhlern belangt werden. Die Zusage hierzu wurde zunächst verweigert und nach dem Wissen gefragt, was er schließlich rausrückte, da ihm egal sie, was mit ihm passiert, solange die Tochter geschützt ist. - Fürst Silberbach ist tot, wurde enthauptet Motiv und Planung: - er handelte aus Loyalität zu einem Freund (von Schneeau) und hätten sei Erfolg gehabt, wähnte er sich einen Helden - äußert, dass sie mit den Orcs sprachen ohne sie sofort zu erschießen oder ihr Existenzrecht abzusprechen - Der Fürst von Silberbach und sein Vasall von Schneau hatten damals arrangiert das zwei Lordaeronadelige eigentlich für diese ganze Sache den Kopf hinhalten müssten, wenn es schief geht. Die Orks - ist sich sehr sicher, dass von Schneeau immer noch dort ist, wohin er floh - von Schneeau hatte damals gute Kontakte zu einem Orkklan "Fänge der Wildnis" - Der Hauptling des Klans hat von Schneeau damals zugesichert ihn aufzunehmen, sollte er mal weg müssen und das hat er Ruger geschrieben - Clan gilt nicht als hordennah - von Schneeau würde siener Einschätzung nach lieber bei einem nomadischen Orcclan leben als auf seinen Wohlstand zu bestehen - deutet an dass von Schneeau ein Faible für Orcfrauen hat Kontaktaufnahme mit den Orks: - Aufstellen einer Grünen Fahne - irgendwann kommt einer, den man überzeugen muss, dass man mit will - kennt nur den Platz in den Gestaden - zwischen Arathi und Sumpfland - hat vielleicht noch eine Grüne Fahne; war immer eine alte Pferdedecke auf seinem Hof in Westfall Hilfszusage für Ehrfeld - wollte sich darum kümmern, dass der Hof gut geht - hatte genug Gold, was er hätte schicken können > da keins geschickt wurde ist klar, dass er Ehrfeld hat auflaufen lassen Schneeaus Familie: - er bezweifelt dass Frau und Kind bei von Schneeau sind - keine glückliche Ehe, war arrangiert wegen des Standes - sie hätte nie das Leben als Nomade akzeptiert - vermutet, dass er Frau und Kind ebenso hängen ließ wie Ehrfeld von Weidenwisper - Ruger bestätigt die öfteren Treffen zwischen von Schneeau und von Weidenwisper, wobei er von letzterem nicht den Namen kennt, sondern ihn nur als "den Lordaeronadligen" bezeichnet - berichtet, dass von Schneeau sich mit ihm in Stromgarde traf, um von Weidenwisper um den Finger zu wickeln, bzw. primär dessen Fürsten um den Finger zu wickeln, schlug aber den Weg über von Weidenwisper ein, da es keinen direkten Kontakt zu Fürst von Felsheim gab - bestätigt direkt die Ausnutzung des Lordaeroner Adligen Ruger Ehrfeld wurde abschließend wieder in seine Zelle gebracht. Sollten seine Angaben stimmen und von Schneeau gefunden werden, wir der Antrag gestellt werden, seinem Hof die ausstehenden Zahlungen zu erlassen und auf 20 Jahre von der Steuer zu befreien, sowie die Tochter von jeder Schuld freizusprechen. Vorerst erhielt er eine Seite eines Briefes seiner Frau, der nie zugestellt wurde. Anlage (1) - von Nicola Laurent Guter Sir Veyth, Hier einmal alles, waß ich herrausgefunden habe: *Ruger Ehrfeld, wohnhaft zurr Zeit im Ferlies Frau, Valentina Ehrfeld Tochter, Marlene Ehrfeld Der Hof wurd von einer - ich glaub Frau - Silberbach an die Grossseltern Ehrfeld ferkauft undt die haben es an den Sohn Ruger verärbt. Gipt ne Notiz, daß er im Ferlies sitzt, weil er steue... steuär... steuaschuldich ist Jetzt in den Händn der Tochter Detais, die villeicht nich so wichtich sind: Valentina Ehrfeld, geb. Lesther ... vor etwa 30 Jahren geheiratet in einer Kapelle in Westfall (Kapelle mittelerwaile zerstört) ... Sohn Tom starb kurz nach Geburt ... Tochter Marlene kam 3 Jahre nach Tom ... Valentina hat eine Schwester in Südastaade, keene Ahnung op die noch lebt ... Valentina for 2 Jahren an Krankheit gestorbn ... begraben in Mondbruch Ehrenfelds reinblütiege Westfaller Mehr wust ich nich, waß ich fragen solldt. Aber Sir van Roth, der Alte, sagte er währe die ganze Wochä in der Statt. gez. Nicola Laurent Zusammenfassung der gefundenden Unterlagen vom 28. Tag des 7. Monats Zusammenfassung der gefundenden Unterlagen vom 28. Tag des 7. Monats auf dem Lehnsgelände des Graf von Schneeau, Alterac - Veyt van Roth 1. verborgene Kiste im ehemaligen Rathauses im Hauptort - Hochzeitsurkunden - Sterbeurkunden - Geburtsurkunden - Sterbeurkunde von Aurelius Vater, deklariert als Jagdunfall und Mutter sowie seinem jüngeren Geschwister, einem Bruder (Tod am Kindsbett) - Hochzeitsurkunde Aurelius/Magdalena 2. Schatzkiste aus dem Herrenhaus, welche mit Schussanlage gesichert war - Vielzahl an Schuldscheinen und erbosten Briefen von Gläubigern, denen er offenbar nur widerstrebend zurückzahlte *Schreiben an Ruger Ehrfeld: - Beteuerung, dass das Vertrauen Ehrfelds in von Schneeau nicht fehlgehe - egal, was passiere, das Wohl der Familie Ehrfeld wäre durch den Grafen abgesichert *persönlich verfasstes Schreiben von Aurelius, Adressant unbekannt, offenbar nicht abgeschickt: - Aurelius berichtet von großen Fortschritten bezüglich der Zusammenarbeit mit den neuen Verbündeten, bedankt sich überschwänglich für das ihm entgegen gebrachte Vertrauen - "Die geheuchelte Demut vor Aviana hat diese einfachen Gemüter milde gestimmt." 3. Gönnerbrief aus dem Herrenhaus Der gut erhaltene Brief stammt von Fürst Silberbach – ein Alteracfürst dem Banner nach zu urteilen. Er bekundet Aurelius das sein Unterfangen vom Hof wohlwollend betrachtet wird. Mit diesem Schreiben erreiche ihn eine größere Summe zur Finanzierung und weiteres Gold sei in Aussicht gestellt. Wofür genau wird nur umschrieben. Der Fürst erwähnt, das er höchste Erwartungen in die überzeugenden Fähigkeiten seines Grafen setzt. Graf Weidenwisper muss noch für die Sache gewonnen werden und wenn dies nicht möglich ist, müsse Aurelius andere Wege gehen die Sicherheit des Unterfangens zu wahren. 4. Ledermappe, geborgen aus einem Versteck unter dem Kellerboden - noch zu untersuchen - Kategorie:Orden des Erbauers Kategorie:Hand der Treue Kategorie:Geschichten